


Bad Romance

by shiroIsland



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Other
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-28 02:38:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16714978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiroIsland/pseuds/shiroIsland
Summary: 一段发生在去往魔大陆剧情前，西德与光战不得不说的故事？





	Bad Romance

**Author's Note:**

> 大概是私设的坏孩子光，没有特别的种族/性别特征，如果非要说，OOC不可避免。  
> 以及从文笔上不可避免偏向女性受众。  
> 公式光和激烈爱好者现在下车还来得及。  
> 更接近大人之间的事情所以至于爱有吗我尽力吧……？  
> 也属于性冷淡车系列。

现在雅·修特拉回想起来，可能一切的端倪在伊修加德就有所显露了。虽然那时候在贤人里似乎就她一人隐约地察觉并有些头绪，但当她开始用更纯粹的方式——以太流动来端详人世的时候，事情才真的变得有趣了起来。

因为那个人啊，只有在和他处于同一空间的时候，表现出局促不安，平稳浮动的以太会忽而凝聚交织成在胸前缠绕的网束。

虽然作为生物，拥有言语，感情和欲念几乎不可避免，此时坐在第七天堂的她还是忍不住地感到好奇，“那么，究竟是怎么开始的呢？”

 

伊修加德政体改制刚落幕不久。皇都的英雄终于能够松了口气，独自在忘忧骑士亭的旅馆收拾着行李。龙诗战争终于结束了，其实对光个人来说，自己仿佛也还沉浸在库尔扎斯的寒冷肃穆中，心情并不能完全平复。在这场漫长而苦难，由龙族哀恸和人类悲叹呼唤而来的千年风雪里，不仅是库尔扎斯的民众经历着战争的创痛，光也失去了很多对自己来说很是重要的友人。尽管光从未跟其他人提起过，表面上也不会展示出与这些相关的任何情绪。只是每每登上库尔扎斯中央高地的那座山崖，在那个人清冷的碑前，所有徘徊在脑海里的话语也随着飞散的雪雾，无声消散在云海之间。

人们口中的英雄并非什么超凡至圣之人。在某些思绪琐碎的片刻瞬间，光其实也会察觉到自己无以复加，侵蚀入骨的孤独。可光不能对别人透露自己这些毫无意义的脆弱，在其他人眼里光就是那个所向披靡的英雄，可靠的战友。这让光感到无助。还有那个只能选择遏制在心底深处的秘密，光也根本不能说出口。

如果不是那个夜晚，光终于在那个人面前自暴自弃似的发泄，和那个人之间的相处有可能就会和现在有所不同吧——

 

来自伊修加德皇都的委托正是个缓解加隆德炼铁厂经济紧张的好机会。要不是西德脑子里总是除了魔导就是机械的概念和知识，每次一有资金，就拿去和那位美貌却精于算计的奸商的罗薇娜购置上好的原材料的话（比格斯：“老大，你好歹也学会和那个蛇蝎女讲讲价好吗！艾欧泽亚快找不到第二个比你好宰的人了！”），说不定魏吉和比格斯在库尔扎斯冷到仿佛眉毛都打结的寒夜里，通宵赶工到肚子连环怪叫的时候，至少可以吃得上补充体力和热量的宵夜，披上能保持温暖的毛毯稍事休息。

魏吉的原话是：“老大，有一点额外的资金来做一些室内供暖的设备也好啊！”

可西德·南·加隆德这个人吸引魏吉和比格斯追随他的魅力也就在于，明明是加雷马帝国数一数二的天才魔导技师却为人随和，以及对技术一往无前的勇敢追求和热情吧。

在西德记忆中伊修加德的那个晚上，比他在艾欧泽亚度过的任何夜晚都要更加黑暗刺骨。可是就在暴雪无情肆虐的那一夜，他在漫无止境的喧嚣黑暗里看见了光。

他从天钢机工房推门出来，沉入黑暗的圣蕾内特广场上迎面袭来夹杂冰雪的凛风，让他猛地清醒过来。早过了宵禁的深夜时分，如果不是他身上带着特殊工作证明在身上，说不定已经被巡逻在基础层的神殿骑士队伍拦住，带回神殿骑士团审查盘问。其实在西德看来通宵对身体和工作进度并没有特别大的益处，可那个人需要自己帮忙做出可以突破包围魔大陆的古代亚拉戈结界的以太撞角，他便全力以赴地投入在了研发工作上。

不过也是时候回到九霄云舍躺下放松一会儿了，而且天一亮西德还需要给守在工房的魏吉和比格斯带去慰问的早餐和热饮。虽然此前福尔唐伯爵向光慷慨地提议过可以多借出自己府上的客房供西德他们留宿歇脚，但是西德以距离工房太远可能影响工作，而托光向伯爵转达自己的感激之情，婉拒了他的好意。

离开了加雷马以后西德第一次认真地怀疑起自己可能是一个假的北方人。伊修加德夜中的极寒像是仪表盘被指数级加强了一般，除了脸颊和耳朵冻到痛感麻木之外，也格外让人心境郁沉。关键是这该死的风雪就仿佛没有尽头似的。

西德在心里嘀咕着，一边用手抵御着吹向双眼的雪片，一边拉拢了胸前的披风继续朝忘忧骑士亭所在的圣瓦勒鲁瓦杨广场迈步前进。不过就在快要抵达的时候，西德感觉包裹自己的风雪已不再凛冽，变得轻柔而缓慢。伊修加德的石灰色建筑群沉寂在一片无法言说的凄凉。当他走上阶梯，他隐隐约约看见广场中央的水池边站着一个人。可那个人似乎对冰霜的侵袭无动于衷，沉默着如同石雕般一起嵌进了这黑夜。守卫在街道一角的神殿骑士在房檐下的火堆架旁边打盹，无暇顾及那个人和夜行的西德。

西德思忖了几秒，还是朝着那个对着水池一动不动的身影靠近。虽然极大概率是一个从忘忧骑士亭喝得酩酊大醉的云雾街贫民，被酒精麻痹忘了自己身处何方何地。但在这样的冬夜放任一个醉汉不管，第二天就得变成被神殿骑士团抬出城外埋掉的无名氏之一吧。

西德走近以后发觉这背影他好像不陌生。这人身披的斗篷上已经积起了一层不薄的雪，并没有对西德的到来做出任何反应，只是静默地看着水池中流动的幽暗微光。

“喂，你，醒一醒，还好吗？大冷天的喝醉了还在外面游荡可不好啊。“西德伸手试探性地拍了拍那个人的背。

那人的肢体轻微摇晃，若有似无的气息声像是活着的唯一证明。风势渐弱以后西德才闻到那人浑身沾染了一股烈酒的味道。啊，果然是哪个忘记回家的倒霉醉汉吧。可他听见了背对着自己的人用他无比熟悉，却气若游丝的疑惑的声音。

“西……德？”

当光僵硬地稍微转过头，空洞无神的双眼像是在黑暗里找寻着什么，四处游弋并未回应西德担忧的视线。西德看见光的头发上积雪已经融化，湿润发丝贴在额头和脸颊上。西德才判断出光真的独自待在这里很久。大概周遭的神殿骑士也因为知道这是皇都的英雄，就放任光这么游荡了。西德不禁有些担心，光平时都在福尔唐府上做客寄宿，如果被人发现深夜偷溜出来，甚至还酗酒的话，先不提阿尔菲诺会有多吃惊，应该也会给周遭的人带来不小的困扰和震撼。可西德更忧虑的是他不知道光在雪夜里站了多久，光即使拥有所谓海德林的光之加护，凡人之躯到底还是不会对风寒完全免疫的吧……？各种事件接踵而至的这段时期，光或许是最不能倒下的人。

“唉，你这个人偶尔……也会给人添麻烦啊。“西德叹了口气，立即伸手拍掉了光身上的落雪，窸窣的声响在静默的夜里格外清晰。光看起来还没有恢复意识，西德便扶住光的肩膀，焦急而担心地说：“总之先离开这里吧，再这么下去你身体会受不了。”

光的身体还是很僵硬，即便是想跟着西德，却不能很灵活的运动，光试图转身去搭住西德的手臂，却因为长时间的受冻肢体僵硬无法协调动作，直接踉跄一步踩在残缺的石阶边缘，西德还来不及做出任何反应，光就整个人瞬间栽倒在水池里。西德对这一幕的发生措手不及的同时，还引起了在远处打盹的神殿骑士的注意。

神殿骑士过来询问了两句，西德正苦恼着该怎样替这个尴尬的场景打圆场，还坐在水池里的光忽然向神殿骑士摆了摆手，喑哑地笑了起来：“我没事……喝多了点罢了。”那名神殿骑士满脸狐疑，可既然皇都的英雄都表示不需要关心，只好又返回到自己的岗位上。西德还有些震惊，不过在光想要支撑身体爬起来的时候，下意识就伸出双手把光托住带光走出水池。伫立在雪夜太久，再加上跌进水池，光浑身上下不自主地颤抖。西德脱下身上的披风罩在光身上以后，只能拉着光快步朝忘忧骑士亭走去。

还好西德之前有跟老板吉布里隆提前说过自己的晚归，让他帮忙留着门。所以敲了几下以后，吉布里隆很快便来应门。老板在门口看着光这副落魄的模样先是有些吃惊，而后恢复了他一贯波澜不惊的神情，退到一边让西德扶着光进来，说自己会准备好毛毯和暖和身子的热汤送去客房。西德点头致谢，迅速快步走进客房。

 

光在壁炉前的旧木椅上坐下，又变得静默。从发梢间不断有雪水滴在裹住自己的暗米色羊毛毯上。西德已经把壁炉点上，燃烧的木柴跃动着橘色炽烈的亮光。接待员叩门，将送来的姜汤、毛巾和热水桶一言不发地在桌上放好后就关门出去，留下被寂然的气氛所笼罩的房间中的两人。

西德低头叹息了好一阵。光安静地凝视着西德，他忧心忡忡，眉头紧锁，手上没有停下帮自己脱下冰冷湿透的衣服的动作。其实坐在水池里的时候光意识就渐渐恢复了。只是光没有缘由地想这么跟着西德。

光上半身赤裸的肌肤水渍未干，泛着壁炉的微火，几乎在西德面前一览无余。西德尽力避免正面与光相对，用手拧干了浸过热水桶的毛巾，半蹲下来仔细地替光擦背。

是西德手指的触感啊。是如此心怀温柔，又蕴含着坚定意志的手。光缓缓阖眼，漫不经心地想着。平时西德都在工房里忙东忙西，很少脱下那双手套。光知道自己现在浑身发冷像座冰雕，身后的西德肯定一脸苦恼吧。光从心底里溢出暖流来，西德的触碰仿佛是可以解除寒冰的魔咒。

究竟是什么时候开始的呢——

“真担心会不会染上风寒，你啊，简直就像是刚从冰窟里被捞出来似的。”西德在热水桶里又过了一遍毛巾，把毛巾递到了光的面前。“胸前你自己能擦吗？我这个大叔可不太好意思啊。”

光没有抬头也没有做声，接过毛巾动作缓慢地抹起手臂。那短暂的触摸，却让光沉溺在那感受中。

“你也真是的，这么晚了还溜出来，喝酒倒是也叫上我一个啊。至少有个照应。“西德假装责怪的语气说着，又拿了一条毛巾前倾身体擦拭光的头发。”如果被阿尔菲诺和伯爵他们发现了的话，不知道得有多着急。你可是这个伊修加德城给大家带来希望的英……“

“……别说了！“光忽然半侧过头，情绪激动地打断了西德。但是光此刻真的不想听到那个字眼。一点也不。

西德为光突如其来的情绪波动感到讶异，顿了顿手上的动作，很快又露出了故作轻松的眼神，对光说道：“你今晚是真的喝得太过了。我都不知道你最近到底有没有好好休息过。赶紧擦干身体睡下比较好，这样明天一早就回伯爵府上应该也不会有人奇怪。“

“我没有喝醉。“光皱起眉头，用低沉的声音否定西德，视线又回到了壁炉的火焰中，不再看着他。”而且，我也不在乎。“

这是第一次西德见到光如此抗拒。西德深深地叹息。“可是真正关心你的人会难过。“他下意识地捻起光的几缕仍然湿润的发丝，手腕拂过光的脖颈的时候，光不禁颤抖。西德又接着说，“即便你不在乎。”

光一时失语。西德收回了他的手，把毛巾扔在一旁的桌上，取了更厚重的兽皮毛毯披在光的肩膀。

“好了，你把裤子也脱掉吧，这么穿着等它干掉也不好。我会转过身的。”西德背对着光，单手撑着桌面，垂下头若有所思。

除了光开始脱掉最后附着在身上的衣物，陈旧的地板被踩得吱嘎作响以外，昏暗的房间安静的令人不快。光和西德都保持着奇怪的默契，谁也没开口，直到光独自把下身擦干，又用仅剩余温的水洗了把脸。

西德的个性促使他还是选择去安抚光对立的情绪，斟酌着字眼打趣说，“啊对了，你别以为今天我也是无偿的义务劳动呀，你有想好要怎么让我替你保守这个秘密吗？”

“你的意思是？”

“当然是想要报酬啊。”西德笑着耸肩，用余光打量着身后的光。

西德听见伴随着赤脚在木板走动，及毛皮滑落的摩擦声，最终落在地上静止不动。

光就这样直接站了起来，并迅速地从身后靠近自己。

这是西德始料未及的，他还来不及跟光解释，自己只是开个玩笑，还想着叫光下次给工房带去一些慰劳的拉诺西亚葡萄酒和烤肉当作报酬就好之类的事情。

现在西德所看见的是，从上到下完全没有遮掩的光。从窗棂投下模糊的月光里，西德和光幽凉的眼神在那个瞬间交汇在一起，那双眸子里没有一丝的动摇。

 

西德受到的视觉冲击不亚于自己第一在飞空艇上见到那束光芒。虽然他张着嘴，却发不出任何音节，好比中了石化诅咒的初心冒险者一样愣在原地不能动弹。西德甚至屏住了呼吸，在深陷寂静的房中仿佛听得见自己节拍陡生的心跳。可是他无法将自己的视线从光身上转移。

如此近距离的光恰好赤裸的躯体，被皎洁清凉的月色蒙上一层雾气般。而光身后壁炉的柴火烧得正旺，火星溅起不时发出噼啪声。光又被那遥远的暖光所包裹。西德不自觉地想咽下什么。

西德奋力地自己飞散的思绪拉回理智边缘，可是在他还未讲出任何一个成为完整语音的字母前，“那这样的报酬够吗”紧接其后的便是光冰凉的双唇和自己相触碰。

那是个毫无技巧，带着执拗情绪的吻。但现在事态的发展早已超出了西德脑海中任何符合逻辑的推理。等一下。等一下。西德却不知道自己应不应该立刻推开光，拒绝这种西德认为光不是基于理性思考的举动。西德觉得自己应该郑重地告诉光喝的太醉。或许一开始就应该通知一下伯爵府上的总管。等等……

即便是这样幼稚而冲动的亲吻，依然加快了西德心脏的节奏。可西德决定后退，想让光和自己保持适当的距离。这样的企图被光识破，在西德动作前，光已经整个人将西德逼退抵在桌上。伸手扣住了西德的后腰和脖颈，像是藤蔓般纠缠住西德让他无路可退。从未如此地正面贴近过的两具躯体像是在互相角力。

西德好歹也是个身心健全的成年男性。在他觉得这一切不可挽回之前，终于抓住了一个空隙，用自己的手擒住光的手腕，让自己从禁锢中得到解放。他试着喝止光：“光！醒醒！”

光脸上却带着有漠然的笑容。半开的唇微微湿润，像是喃喃自语地说，“这难道不是你的愿望吗。”

“至少我觉得你现在并不是真的想这么做。你只是醉了。”西德别过脸，然而眉眼间满是心痛，松开了他的手。

光没有回应，默默地退后了半步，但是在半分钟以后，他用自嘲般的语气低声说出了那句话。

“即便是真的，那又如何呢，我现在想要这么做。”

当光的手抚上自己的前胸的时候，西德是真的很懊恼。而西德懊恼的是，自己仿佛是那个乘人之危的卑鄙的人。而他认为光在清醒以后肯定会为此后悔。可他决心以此作为对光的惩罚。所以西德在几分不理智的情绪里，放下了自己的执念，不再干涉光的举动。他任由光亲吻和触碰着自己的身体。柔软而飘忽的触感从嘴唇到下颚，再由颈项缓慢游走至锁骨。光的一系列动作都有些生疏，是因为小心翼翼还是意识模糊，此刻西德无从知晓。

西德已经分不清自己到底是因为光的失态愤怒还是因为一连串的冲击丧失理智了。而他现在只是静静地凝视着光，并不回应来自光的撩拨。光的手指沿着他脊背的轮廓，再由肌肉的曲线一路延伸到侧腹部，仿若描绘着什么一般划出弧形，在更往下的地方停住，另一只手从西德身体的前侧以相同的方式反向攀上他的后颈。光闭着眼睛，可是那神情莫名的有一丝哀伤。光垂下头来，亲吻着西德锁骨。光感受着西德的心跳和呼吸，却又像两人之间有着不可逾越的距离。光没有停止亲吻，而后又立直了身子亲吻着他的耳廓，眉峰，眼眶，鼻梁和不含任何情感的唇。

光倒吸了一口气。像是终于做了什么决定的样子，以最近距离张开双目看着西德。两人的唇间若即若离。

“哪怕你从此以后把我当作无耻之徒……”光以唇语，做了不留痕迹地念白后拉开了两人面庞的距离。

光的手指顺着西德的皮肤滑落，直接停在了西德下腹部。西德皱了皱眉，但没有能够掩饰住那一瞬间低沉的呼吸。两人继续在无声中接吻，光恍惚觉得来自西德的抵抗已不再那么明显。甚至，有那么一些意识飘忽的零碎时刻，光有了西德在回应自己的错觉，即便那其中并未具有任何爱意。

被阴影笼罩的断断续续的仓促的低吟。光的手指缠绕着西德逐渐变得坚硬和燥热的雄物，时而故作粗鲁拿捏时而轻柔的摩挲，西德不由自主地轻晃着腿，而西德的腿蹭在光赤裸的肌肤上，长时间暴露在冰冷的空气里让光对刺激格外敏感，让光感到一阵酥麻和目眩。于是光的手指在恍惚里停下来。西德此时也已濒临理性断线的边缘，对光的停顿有些疑惑，喉间发出不经意的声音。在光重新开始动作的瞬间，西德凑近了光的脖颈，在光的耳后发出了压抑着欣快的呻吟。光不禁跟着西德低哼着打了个颤。

西德若有似无地笑了笑，悄悄在光的颈窝印下一个吻。西德突如其来的举动让光受宠若惊地侧开了自己的上半身，西德却立刻伸手揽住了光的腰肢抚摸着光的背，开始若无其事地和光接吻。

光浑身颤抖着接纳了西德愈来愈热烈的吻，一边沉溺于唇舌相交的愉悦。

绵长的情欲来回流动在两人之间。而光在万分不舍中撇开了西德的嘴唇，狡黠地俯身，从他的胸膛一路往下延伸，舌头循着西德肌肉的翕动，舔舐品味西德皮肤上渗出细密的汗液。最后光半跪着，亲吻起西德昂扬的分身。而西德的手不知所措地轻抚光的额头和发丝，半阖着眼。

荷尔蒙与天性的放纵让人欢愉。彼此在意乱情迷中的喘息声里，心潮汹涌已不可平息。光的手指不自觉地颤动着，来回游走在西德下肋和侧腹，仿佛寻找着安放之处。光执着而专注地爱抚着西德的硬物，以舌和双唇包裹住渐强的搏动韵律。光感到自己的脑海深处被快感侵蚀，如同泛起的涟漪，一圈又一圈回荡在身体内核，再扩散至肌肤之外。

粗重的气息凌乱地盘踞在耳畔。西德似乎濒临极限，身体紧绷和不能自已的摇晃。光迷蒙的双眼映着西德难耐的神情。

可就在最后关头，西德忽然抽离，并且用力把光拦腰抱起，将光压倒在床榻上。

 

两个人叠加的重量让老旧的木床不堪重负地发出了悲鸣。这声巨响惊醒了隔壁的客人，从墙壁另一侧传来隐约有酒瓶翻倒和咒骂的声音。

但这也并不能将两人被点燃和渴望扑灭。狂乱的气息让黑暗凝重的空气都仿佛被照亮，西德和光像是两头被痴缠在一起的困兽，盲目地追逐着彼此灼热的情欲的去向。西德变得超乎光所想象的主动，接连不断的深入探求的吻都让光透不过气，以鼻音发出一阵不连贯的喘息。西德的双手在光的肌肤上粗暴地摸索，每一处都盛满无处释放的欲念，那掌心的温度令光很是爱怜，光胡思乱想着自己的灵魂此刻是否是在空中漂浮，被那手中的热度所触碰而蒸发。

西德早就把所谓的理智和后果思考连同衣服扔在了床底。滚烫的脉络都无不时刻宣示对身体主宰着每一次迷乱的呼吸，每一个坦诚的爱抚，每一口仓促的啃咬。气息交迭与液体粘连，黏腻的感触使西德和光都丧失了言语的能力。

所以当西德开始用手指抚弄起光最隐秘之处的时候，光只能发出不成声的，哑然啜泣般的气音。西德知道那可能并不是因为痛楚，而是大脑对快感最直接简单的转化反应。但西德还是有短暂的迟疑，光的内部却在秘密地紧缩，仿佛是对西德的催促。西德缓慢试探着，同时也接收着光身体对愉悦最直接的反馈。满溢喘息和呻吟的空气中浮出微弱的淫靡的水声。

忘了是谁说过，在爱情中的人类，无法掩盖的唯一证据——是那看向自己无意识扩大的瞳孔。事实上只要肾上腺或者内啡肽到达一定程度时都会有这样的反应。

那么剧烈的心跳也不过是化学反应？

可是这又有什么关系。

不过只是两个人试图将肉体糅合溶解在一起，即便灵魂相距亿万光年。

光的指甲紧抓西德背部所产生的痛觉，仿佛是在提醒着西德，光已经快要步入了快乐的巅峰。颤巍巍的四肢，扰人心神的欢叫，和痉挛的肌体，光那被欢愉所吞噬的迷蒙双眸，一切的一切都尽收在西德的眼底。西德可以选择把光送进那个虚无而原始的天国，但在他听到光一声一声，好似笑意又好似哭腔地喊着他的名字“西德，西德”， 他不由分说地用沾染着光的体液的手把光的右腿以最大角度抬起，便将自己的分身没入那份炙热之中。

光在极乐的瞬间被没收了所有的声音，只是不住地抽搐着，双手牢固地攀附纠缠着西德的身体。那种密不可破的吸附感让西德也差点失去知觉。然而西德努力在临界值前尽力地克制住了自己。

西德俯下头，以轻柔的吻覆上光满是汗水的额头，随后用唇拭去光眼角渗出的泪滴。沉浸余韵而神智恍惚的光从鼻中发出稚气的哼鸣，却又在无意识中向西德索取与他唇舌相交的爱怜，在贴紧的下肢间晃动着自己的腰肢。

“唔……放松一点……不要……这么用力……”西德皱起眉头应允了光贪得无厌的吻，一边摩挲着光燥热的肌肤那块最为敏感的部分，一边缓慢有序地继续挺进，想要安抚过度紧绷的光。光在断断续续的娇嗔最终无法被交缠的舌阻拦，同身下床架的吱呀作响汇成和谐的音律。

西德发现光在过程里一直试图唤出自己的名字，但又会被自己的不时深入打断，并不能完美地脱口而出。虽然有些可惜，西德显然也并不会因此而停下自己的抽动。被天性所支配的身体早就将大脑的冗余指令全部封闭，成瘾的欢愉欣快在血管里循环往复。心脏搏动如此剧烈，仿佛霎那就要跃出胸膛。两人的喘息早已狂乱，伴随着肢体激烈的动作逐步深陷于情欲的混沌当中。

光甚至产生了自己像是身处汪洋的幻觉。不断坠入深海的窒息感和无力挣扎，又好比随时被名为喜悦的浪潮席卷波及，只是在徒劳地躲避追寻着一个出口。一个释放灵魂的自由之孔。光又感觉自己不能自已地哭泣着。此刻光听见在那个热烈怀抱中的自己，发出从未有他人曾耳闻，挑逗而迷离的呜咽和呻吟。

”嗯……嗯……啊……哈……“

西德腰间的力度一次比一次加大，不知何时光的手已经垂在了两侧，在摇晃中西德看见光无力的手指还枉然地要去抓住床单的皱褶。西德将自己的脸贴在光面颊的一侧，用右手擒住了光孱弱的左手手腕，并把它放过了光的头顶和光十指紧扣，同时又用左手托起光的下身，让光的右腿勾住自己的腰，丝毫没有要放缓节奏的意思。

最深处的冲击让光的身体不住地颤抖起来。而光的声息也伴随着那颤抖透出隐隐哭腔。

大概光又快要忍不住了吧。西德忍耐着自己的身体呼之欲出那股的躁动，但他也无法再将自己的节奏停滞下来。

光艰难地睁开了自己的眼睛，喘息着想要用目光确认西德被快乐迷惑的神情。即便无法从喉咙发出任何清晰的音节，但光泪光朦胧的瞳仁填满了乞求。

捕捉到了那个目光的西德沉默着加速了自己的冲刺，把头埋在光的脖颈间，放任自己粗旷的喘息充斥在光的耳畔。

在急促的呼吸和一阵激烈的震颤后，西德紧紧抱着光到达了顶点。

而其后的光能够回应西德的只有因大汗淋漓和体液四溅而粘着的肢体间的痉挛。

片刻过后一切又归于了寂然。

西德还没有将自己的忧虑问出口，他看见光已经倚着自己的手沉眠在余热尚未散去的夜色里。

“唉……”西德在静默的房间里叹息着，为光披上了毛毯。

 

 

天色还尚早，西德已经起了床，用最小的动静着装完毕，显然因为没有休息好的缘故，睁开双眼后那种仿佛全身被束缚的疲惫感仍然挥之不去。西德站在窗前一边揉着太阳穴，一边等待着比格斯和魏吉通讯贝联络的蜂鸣声响起。毕竟要是睡过头让通讯贝响个不停，吵醒了还在梦境的光的话也不太好。

这样想着，西德不禁侧过脸将视线落在侧躺着背对自己的光身上。清晨朦胧的微光打亮室内清冷的空气，光的身体轮廓伴随着呼吸起伏。这幅光景倒有种莫名的安宁感。除了光那不太安稳的睡姿以外——毯子算是勉强地挂在光的身上，脊椎曲线可以说一览无余，只有垂下的那一角隐约覆在光的大腿间。

当西德注意到自己的目光似乎不应该停留在此处，大脑却擅自唤起了关于夜晚的记忆，一幕幕残留着余温的画面又浮现在眼前。

西德下意识地扶住额甩了甩头无声叹气，“真是，自己都做了些什么啊……”先不谈自己八成是那种脸上藏不住心事的人，从今以后要怎么面对光也是个问题……唉。

通讯贝的联络请求来的也太恰巧，正好打断西德无限延伸的混乱。

“老大！请求紧急晨间能量补给啊啊啊啊！危急反应进程指数十！需要尽快执行啊啊啊！“”闭嘴魏吉！你吵这么大声会更饿啊！拜托了老大！请一定要带热苹果酒来啊！我快不行了……“那一头是比格斯和魏吉两个人吵闹着的声音，一点也不像开夜车过后的气氛。

“好啦你们两个，不要着急，我马上就来，先趴着休息一会儿吧。今天就额外再带一块熏肉当作慰问品吧。“西德压低了声音无奈地安抚着两位即将宕机的加隆德炼铁厂忠实员工。

“好耶！老大万岁！“西德在分贝破表的欢呼声里挂断了通讯，回过头看见光依然侧躺在床上。

“就让光在自己房间里好好休息”，西德虽然这么想着，但又觉得光刚刚在自己谈话的时候就醒了吧。可光没有要起床，也没有转过身来的迹象，这让西德也不知道该作何反应。这个时候试图去和光交谈好像也只能让气氛变得尴尬。以及……自己现在是真的不知道要怎么应对“突发状况”后的这类场景。

那就继续装作不知道吧？在短暂思量了一阵后，西德检查了一下自己随身的东西，选择不去打扰光，安静地走到房间中央把熄灭的壁炉重新加入木柴点燃。

不知为何此刻房间里的空气却寂静的有些诡异。或许是因为两个人之间都同时选择了沉默取代尴尬的对话。西德站起身，径直走去打开了房门，但是又半途停了下来。西德顿了顿，没有转过身，而后试着装作用往常一样平稳的语气说，“抱歉吵醒你了，壁炉点了火以后应该会暖和一点吧，你再多休息一会儿也没事，我会拜托老板准备吃的给你。我得去天钢机工房继续工作了。就这样，回见。”

话音刚落西德便头也不回地跨出了房间，把门从身后合上。

西德只是宁愿在光做出任何应答之前离开。

因为并不习惯于此的他感到了心虚。更无法去猜测光此后的意图。

所以西德也不会看见在门关闭的那个瞬间，光缓慢地把自己全身蜷起裹紧毯子的模样。

你根本不会知道这一切是如何开始的。

“因为我是如此……”

 

那天西德到了天钢机工房却心不在焉的模样，比格斯和魏吉一边狼吞虎咽地吃着早餐，彼此交换了好几次眼色，一边在桌子底下比划着暗号让对方都不要多嘴。其实两人都以为是自己吵到了没睡好的西德，毕竟加隆德先生脸色难得的看起来不太好。

不过在暴雪天气后艳阳高照的下午，那个人的突然到访，西德猛地转身把工具箱撞翻这件事情，就连比格斯和魏吉也觉得有点夸张。“果然今天的老大哪里不对劲。”比格斯和魏吉不约而同地小声嘀咕着。好在有之前送来的萨雷安学者玛托雅的以太学论文可以参考，以太撞角的装置开发进程还算很顺利。

不过大英雄却不是来询问魔导机械的任何事情，只是送来一些食物和难得的拉诺西亚的本土葡萄酒，以及两张御寒用的毛毯，不久后就离开了。作为艾欧泽亚的英雄可真忙，但是真的是个好人啊。比格斯和魏吉心想。

不过，西德老大真的很反常诶。这是比格斯和魏吉当天没有写进开发报告里的工作总结。

 

时间飞快流去。

位于魔杜纳丧灵钟镇上的第七天堂酒馆的对街，深夜时分的加隆德炼铁厂工房终于不再传出被镇上居民抱怨已久的机械运作的噪声。

魏吉和比格斯已经睡趴在工作台上，一个在打呼，一个嘴里絮叨着飞艇引擎和材质改进的梦话。两个人身上披着伊修加德特产的黑羊毛毯。

西德在工房内部的临时办公间里整理着图纸，特制的青磷台灯发出的冷光和从窗口投下的月光融为一体，把桌面照亮。

有人隐匿声息地潜进自己的房间，西德是不经意中余光瞥见了斗篷的剪影才察觉到的。

西德倒也没有表现出惊吓的样子，反而毫不在意，一副习以为常的模样。

那个人取下了被斗篷罩住的面庞，嘴角微微扬起。

“我打扰到你了？”

西德摇了摇头，无声地把设计图纸卷好放进筒里，小心翼翼地绕过了满地垒砌的仿佛微型碉堡群的书山堆，走到了那个人面前。

“我看到你给杰西披毯子了。”

“嗯……这个的话……”西德伸手摁下了关闭台灯的开关。随后无比自然地敞开双手接纳了贴近自己的身躯。

黑暗中随性而娴熟交叠的双唇。微弱的气息与隐约的亲昵。

夜色让人沉迷。

就让这样的夜晚继续重复吧。

——即便，即便不具有任何的意义。

 

魏吉最近有点困扰。因为明明很认真很担忧地在跟同僚们讲述出自己的经历，同僚们都会嘲笑自己。

“可是我真的很害怕鬼故事啊——！”

听完魏吉描述的比格斯笑的前仰后合，丝毫不顾忌魏吉一脸恐慌。

“拜托吧魏吉，你可好歹是魔导技术工程师啊！我们工房怎么会有闹鬼这种事啊！哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈！”

“对啊魏吉，你是不是最近熬夜太累了啊，还是说你日夜思念塔塔露小姐积劳成疾了呢？要千万注意健康管理，毕竟，只有健康的员工才能为我们工厂带来效益啊。”作为炼铁厂的罕有的女性工程师兼副代表的杰西提出了这样的疑问并表示了顾虑。

“哪有啊！你们能不能别这样啊！”魏吉崩溃地挠着头。“比格斯你好歹那天也在啊！”

比格斯因为笑到岔气开始捂住肚子擦眼泪，“什么啊，可我真的什么都不知道啊。”

“哎呀！不信你们去问西德老大好吗！”魏吉恼羞成怒地跺脚。

“西德也会跟我们一样的反应的。再说了，别用这么无聊的事情去打扰他了，他才不信这些怪力乱神的东西呢。”杰西冷静地回答。

“啊啊啊啊！我不理你们了！”为什么每个人都不信我！“

魏吉至今都还是想不明白，为什么那天，明明自己和比格斯都在工房睡着，为什么只有自己被疑似书本掉在地上的声音吵醒，还听见了工房深处本应该没有人在的临时办公室传来隐约的人声。

而且，那个声音真的好恐怖，好像在一直不停地，幽怨地喊着谁的名字似的。但是因为那天自己睡的迷迷糊糊，根本没有听清。但是总不会是在叫自己吧……

魏吉每每回忆到那个可怕的黑夜的情景，都还会背后冒冷汗。

“求求你们相信一下我，工房真的有问题啊——！“

于是加隆德炼铁厂工房闹鬼的故事，也因为仅有魏吉个人之词，并没有人当真。

**Fin**


End file.
